Day At The Beach
by Choco Waffle
Summary: Amu, Kukai, Yaya, Tadase, Rima and Nagihiko all take a trip to the beach. What they don't know is that their day is going to be filled with happiness, misery, rivalry, jealousy, and much more. One-Shot! AmuxKukai


**AN: Everyone this is the first time I've done something like this, so go easy on me.**

**Arigatou!**

**Amu Hinamori- 15 Kukai Souma- 16**

**Rima Mashiro- 15 Tadase Hotori- 16**

**Yaya Yuiki- 15 Nagihiko Fugisaki- 16**

_'__Thoughts' _"Speech" "_Flashback"_

"Mou, hurry up Amu-chan!" Yaya complained getting impatient. Everyone but Amu was ready in their bikinis and trunks ready to hit the beach but they still had to wait for Amu to finish changing outside the changing rooms.

"Sorry!"

* * *

A cute pinkette walked out huffing and puffing, gasping for air. She was currently bending down, so no-one could see the swimsuit she was wearing, but when she straightened up everyone's mouth dropped in shock.

Amu was wearing a pink and blue polka dotted bikini. She didn't have much figure but the swimsuit made her chest and butt stick out. Down below the bottom part of her bikini had a little frill hanging all round her waist and two bows on each side of her hip. The top of her bikini had two small frills on the two sides of her chest whilst a bow on the back helped tie it up. Her pink hair was all out touching her shoulders.

* * *

Everyone stood silent for a few more seconds until Kukai decided to break the silence.

"You look like super-hot right now!" he said looking her up and down once again.

"Thanks Kukai…" she replied, her cheeks matching the pink of her swimsuit. The two teenagers began gazing at each other with passion **(AN: They ain't going out. They like each other but they don't know that KxA).**

"Ahh!" Amushouted tearing her gaze off Kukai, "We should get going shouldn't we I wanna go to the sea and swim". She began laughing too happily and forced. Tadase, Rima, Yaya and Nagihiko, noticed what had just happened between the two but decided to let it slide.

* * *

Amu P.O.V

When we reached the beach it only took us 5 minutes to set up their area before all of us were in the sea playing and having fun.

"Amu catch!" Nagihiko exclaimed before sending the ball flying in my direction.

"Hai!" I responded loudly before catching it with my small hands. I was having fun with Nagihiko. I always loved hanging out with him/her. It was fun. What I didn't know is that a very jealous Kukai was watching us two from a distance.

* * *

Kukai P.O.V

_'__Why were they having so much fun?' _

After a while, we all decided to play volleyball. It was Amu, Tadase and Nagihiko versus me, Yaya and Rima.

"We will win you and your weak group Amu Hinamori!" I said.

_'__Maybe that was too harsh… It wasn't… right?' _I looked up and found a shocked Amu staring at me, face pale. She turned when she saw me staring back at her and went as furthest away from me on the volleyball court.

"Amu I didn't-"I stopped when I saw that everyone around me except Amu was shooting death glares at me, with the aura that said 'Say anything else and we'll kill you, you stupid football head!'

* * *

Nagihiko P.O.V

I don't know why Kukai was being so mean to poor Amu, even though they like each other. When I saw Amu's expression after Kukai said that, I instantly wanted to kill him on the spot. This time none of us were going to let this slide.

"Stay strong _AMU-CHAN"_ I told her. I added emphasis on her name to make sure that Kukai heard loud and clear. Me and Amu had this friendship that no-one could beat. We were inseparable. When she found out that I was a boy it didn't affect her in any way and she continued to treat me the way she did before. That is why; I'm not going to let Kukai put her in a sad mood.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

The game begun and things were going okay. Kukai's scored a point first but not short while after Amu's team scored their first point. The winner would be the first group to score 25 points. When it was 24-24 people had already gathered around, wanting to know who would score the winning goal. Kukai hit the ball to the other side.

"Amu!" Tadase called out. Amu ran for the ball that Kukai had just sent off flying. She jumped and reached out for the ball but unfortunately, she didn't get it in time.

"The winning team is Kukai, Yaya and Rima!" one of the people yelled. Whilst Kukai and Yaya were smiling and waving at other unknown people, Rima held her stoic face and walked to Amu on the other side, who was still lying on the ground with Nagihiko and Tadase on either side of her.

"How is she Tadase-kun?" Rima asked looking up at him.

"I'm fine!" a figure from the ground said. "I guess I couldn't get it in time… Oh well!"

Tadase, Nagihiko and Rima all looked down on her with concerned faces.

"Are you sure?" Tadase asked worryingly.

"Seriously, I'm fine!" she responded standing up smiling. "Let's have lunch, I'm hungry!" the pinkette shouted out letting out a big sigh.

* * *

Kukai P.O.V

Me and Yaya arrived back and saw everyone beginning to have lunch. Luckily we didn't come too late otherwise all the food would be finished.

"Why didn't you guys wait for us?!" Yaya screeched pouting.

"Gomen Yaya, next time we'll wait for you" Amu replied giving a smile that could only come once in a lifetime. All of us stared at her. That smile was just so…

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Kukai and Yaya sat down and ate with everyone else until nearly all the food was finished. A group of girls arrived and began approaching Kukai, Tadase and Nagihiko who were all sitting together in that order.

"Your hair is so long KYAA!" one of them said. She herself also had long hair and her eye lashes were super long.

"AHHH you look like a prince!" another said to Tadase. She had short hair and was way too tanned.

* * *

Amu P.O.V

"You look so handsome like a bad boy player!" This one was talking to Kukai. I kind of felt a bit insecure because this girl had a ginormous chest and she had long blond hair. She was also wearing the skimpiest and smallest swimsuit you could ever think of. She was also had her arms around Kukai's and she was rubbing her boobs against his arm trying to get closer to him. You know what made me the saddest? Kukai didn't pull away. He just stood there looking at her. I used my eyes to communicate with Yaya and Rima.

_'__Please let me run away just this once' - .^ (Amu)_

_'__Should we let her Yaya?'-. - (Rima)_

_'__Amu is hurt because of Kukai right?' (Yaya) :c_

_'…' __(Amu) :/_

_'__Ok just this once alright?' -.-(Rima)_

_'__Thank you! I love you guys!' ^-^ (Amu)_

"Umm…" I interrupted looking at the girl and Kukai weirdly.

"She's not your girlfriend is she?" asked the one holding Kukai.

"She's not" he said bluntly.

I felt a big pang of hurt. I think everyone but Kukai and those girls noticed it.

"I think I'm going to walk off there try and see the sunset" I said laughing dryly. After I finished laughing or two more seconds, I put on my white sandals and quickly scurried off. I think I was crying because by the time I got far away from everybody, my cheeks were surprisingly wet with a salty liquid coming out my eyes. No-one was coming and no-one was here, so I let the rest of salty liquid flow out of my eyes.

* * *

Tadase P.O.V

She was crying. I know she was. No-one can stand confident right after your crush had just said that. I feel so bad for Amu. Because of Kukai, she had to face all this negative emotions in a day. At times I just want to kill him. Not long after, the girls disappeared, but Amu still didn't come back.

* * *

Kukai P.O.V

15 minutes later and still Amu didn't come back. Where was she? Sunset was not going to come in a LONG while. Unless… no that can't happen? Right? I couldn't keep questioning myself in my head.

"She was crying" I hear Tadase say to Nagihiko.

"Who?!" I instantly ask.

"… Amu-chan" Nagihiko answered. "I think she got quite upset when you just bluntly said you guys weren't going out"

"But we're not… why would she get upset then?"

"Dammit because she likes you, you dumb fool!" Rima explodes. "How do you think she felt, having to go through your painful actions today you idiot?"

My eyes go wide-eyed when she finishes. Amu likes… me? Me? The person who thought that she liked someone else? I get up in a flash and start running in the direction that Amu went a long while ago.

* * *

Amu P.O.V

I can hear someone approaching but it doesn't matter because my tears are already dried out.

"I think I should just give up on Kukai right here right now…" I say looking up at the night sky.

"Who said anything about giving up?" a voice says behind me. Kukai.

"Found ya" he continues. I stay stiff still looking at the stars above me. I suddenly feel happy instead of sad.

"You know Kukai…" I start. "I like you." Kukai stays still as well.

"When? I don't know" I continued. "I know you possibly don't like me but I needed to get that out ther-"

* * *

Normal P.O.V

"Amu" Kukai calls out.

"Hmm?" she says turning so she's facing him. Suddenly she gets pulled into a passionate kiss. She soon closes her eyes and kisses him back. They both felt it. The electricity charging through them. The kiss turned from passionate to needy. Kukai licked Amu's lip for entrance. Amu let him in and opened her mouth ever so slightly but just enough for Kukai to slip his tongue in and start exploring inside of her. Kukai felt like his body was on fire. He had his hand wrapped around her tiny waist while she had her arms around his neck. Their bodies were pressed together and they could feel every part of their bodies on each other. They don't know how long they were there together but it didn't matter. Since they both needed oxygen, they both leaned out. Kukai leaned in and kissed her neck softly then whispered in her ear, "I like you too"

"Really?" she whispers back. "Tell me you like me again"

"I like you. I like you I like you. I like you" he kept repeating. When he finished, she giggled quietly and interlocked her hand with his.

They stayed together for a little more until they decided to walk back. A man approached Amu. He had a 6 pack and he looked quite handsome.

"Hey Pretty-Lady do you want to hit the be-"

He was cut off by Kukai's foot smashing his face down to the ground and bluntly saying, "There's no way she'll do that you fool, I'm her boyfriend". Amu blushed slightly when he said the word 'boyfriend' but she was happy her dream finally came true.

* * *

**AN: There it is! Please leave reviews judging whether my work is good or not! I will continue and if you have any manga or anime to recommend then please do, I'm happy to read or watch. Although I'm currently watching 'Kobato'**

**Hannah1712 out! ;D**


End file.
